


Wonder If He'll Ever Know

by catchafallingstarfish (spaceboy_niko)



Series: under pressure [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/catchafallingstarfish
Summary: Gavin first falls in love with Ryan from far away on a silver screen.Inspired by 'Life On Mars?' by David Bowie.





	Wonder If He'll Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> i promised an epilogue, and this isn't it!
> 
> yeah. sorry about that. the epilogue is going to happen, and i do have ideas for it, but i'm not 100% sure when. for now, have this. (very) short and sweet, and pre-everything. i did steal a little bit from "an invitation you can't decline" at the end, though.
> 
> hope you enjoy this, and until the epilogue!

It didn’t seem like a big deal to Gavin, but apparently it was to his parents.

“It’s just a rerun of an old film, Mum!”

“Oh, let him go!” his father interrupted before his mother could continue her tirade. “He’s sixteen, for Christ’s sake! He can go to a film with a girl if he wants!”

Gavin tried not to laugh.

“Quit your giggling, young man! You’re not going unless I have your word that you’ll get up to no kinds of tomfoolery in a movie theatre with that girl!”

His father (ever supportive, bless the man) placed a hand on his mother’s arm. “I don’t think that’s something you need to worry about. Gavin’s a good kid, dear.”

His mother seethed as his father pressed a ten and a five into his hand.

* * *

He’d waited around for his friend in the carpeted lobby of the cinema, but the dismal beep of his phone told him that she’d snagged herself a pretty girl and they were getting ice cream on the pier despite it being the colder end of autumn.

His mother really had nothing to worry about.

So Gavin bought himself a ticket and some popcorn to metaphorically drown his sorrows in, and made his way to a nearly-empty cinema. He’d somehow been allocated the best seat in the house, and no one came to sit next to him, so he crossed his legs on the seat and settled the popcorn in between his legs.

Another person shuffled in as the ads played to a close, and a dated logo faded in to music that sounded like Spandau Ballet had rewritten Stars & Stripes Forever. Gavin snickered and braced himself for a terrible, terrible movie.

And then the protagonist came on screen in a crash of breaking bar glass, and Gavin fell in love.

He was blond, with hair like a greaser and a dated naval uniform, and Gavin winced as his pretty face twisted in pain, soaring from the bar to the throng of people by the dancehall jukebox.

A menacing-looking figure loomed over him onscreen. “The Navy’s no place for mommy’s boys like you, Jimmy.”

“You’re right, it’s one for cavemen like you,” the sailor gritted out as he lay on the floor.

Gavin would’ve found it a terribly boring movie if he wasn’t so invested in the young actor. He found himself blinking back tears as Jimmy’s love interest wept that she’d never be able to live if he didn’t make it back from the war, not because of her sorrow but because of the hurt on Jimmy’s face that he’d felt so many times before – seeing it crumple his gorgeous features made it all the more gut-wrenching.

It was a B-grade movie at best, the eighties at its finest, but Gavin adored it.

Correction: he adored (and he watched the credits all the way through to learn this) the gorgeous Ryan Haywood.

* * *

The cinema was hosting another showing of an old movie that Gavin learned was a Haywood film, and so he joined the short line and bought a ticket.

From the logo, Gavin could tell it was a newer film, and one with a higher budget, and oh _my_.

A greaser revival, thoroughly less terrible than the other movie (but still featuring Haywood being punched around by a policeman for being in the wrong place at the wrong time), and with a lot of the star in a leather jacket and fitted v-neck. Gavin nearly drooled into his popcorn.

* * *

Gavin’s phone rang with an unknown number and he answered it with the usual spiel before he was cut off.

“Gavin, hi, it’s Ryan.”

Gavin had never been gladder to be interrupted. “Oh, Mr Haywood, fancy hearing from you. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Ryan stammered, and Gavin pushed just a bit. “C’mon, love, spit it out.”

Ryan was still tentative over the line. “There’s…an anniversary showing of one of my films. Thirty-five years, and–“

“King of the Rebels, right? Starring you as James, the bad boy prince with a crown and a heart of gold,” Gavin said quickly, and cringed at his total recall of the film's tagline. Although not quite as sexy as the tight white t-shirt from the greaser film, King of the Rebels featured some immorally suggestive Renaissance clothing that gave the much younger Ryan an image of power that suited him very nicely.

The film was equally as good, if not better, with Ryan beside him, and it was just fine that he had no popcorn to lose his jaw in.

Now all he had to do was not drool on his suit.

**Author's Note:**

> if you aren't mad at me for not doing the epilogue like i said i would, you can check me out on tumblr (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com) or maybe give some of my stuff some love there too (catchafallingstarfish.tumblr.com)


End file.
